


Asclepius or Dionysus

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [13]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bossuet's Terrible Luck, Canon Era, First Aid, Gen, POV Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Bossuet stumbles into the Musain addled and injured and Grantaire springs to his aid.ft. Enjolras' disdain & Grantaire's classical referencesWrituary Day 14: Antiseptic
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Bossuet Laigle, Grantaire & Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Asclepius or Dionysus

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to my roommate partypeanut and the first aid knowledge she let me for this fic, which i then promptly ignored for plot reasons. Apparently you very rarely need to pour alcohol on a wound but that was the whole premise of the fic so i couldn't cut it. Also, I have no idea how concussions work.

Bossuet stumbled into the Musain looking bleary-eyed like he had already started drinking for the evening. “Hello,” he slurred. His clothes were mussed like he’d been locked out of his lodging again. “Got hit by a – “ He stumbled but caught himself on the table. Enjolras looked between the two others who had gathered already. Feuilly wore an expression of concerned that matched his.

“Bossuet?” Grantaire asked.

“I feel quite unwell,” Bossuet continued. Underneath his torn sleeves, Enjolras could see red specks of blood and smears of dirt. “I was hit by a carriage.” Then he collapsed on to the ground.

“Bossuet!” Grantaire shouted, rushing to his side and wrapping his hands around his friend’s face. “Bossuet, I need you to stay awake now. Neither of our doctors have arrived.” As he spoke, one hand abandoned his friend’s cheek and was passing over his torso looking for additional wounds. The rest of the room remained frozen in place.

As Grantaire’s hand passed over his shoulder and shook it gently. “Friend,” Grantaire had forced some cheeriness into his voice while his hands were still moving frantically. “If Joly arrives and finds you asleep before our merriment has began, he will not be pleased with you.”

Bossuet made some grunting sound, and Feuilly rushed to his side as well. At the noise, Enjolras’ heart lightened only a little. He stayed back to avoid crowding his injured friend.

“Grant—” Bossuet murmured.

“Get some spirits!” Grantaire yelled over his shoulder, ripping Bossuet’s sleeve to reveal much more blood than Enjolras had expected.

Enjolras was unable to soften his tone, and he spat, “Is now the time?”

“It’s an antiseptic,” Grantaire seethed, while he stripped the cravat from his neck. “Feuilly, hold his head.”

Enjolras whipped around and rushed to the front room where the liquor was stored. Of course, he had no idea what to look for and spent considerably more time than he would have liked staring at labels. Houcheloup and the girls were nowhere to be seen. Exasperated, he grabbed a handful of the more well-used bottles and hastened to the back room.

By the time he got there, Bossuet’s eyes were less cloudy. Grantaire had wiped the worst of the mud and grime from the wound, but there were still patches and smears near the areas Grantaire seemed too concerned to touch. He took a bottle from Enjolras’ hand without a word and poured it slowly over the wounds.

His movements were so sure and steady that, at this point, Enjolras wasn’t sure if his own unsteadiness was due to Bossuet’s state or his surprise at Grantaire’s competence.

As Grantaire patted the area dry with a handkerchief, Enjolras heard the door open again behind him.

“L’Aigle!” Joly shouted. “Oh, L’Aigle, who has grounded you?”

“He was hit by a carriage,” Grantaire deadpanned.

“Jollly!” Bossuet cheered. “I was indeed downed by a rogue carriage rounding the corner, but Grantaire has patched me up quite well.”

“Only as well as I knew,” Grantaire murmured, ceding his position beside Bossuet to let Joly step in and inspect him. Now, he stood nearly shoulder to shoulder with Enjolras. He took the fullest of the bottles from Enjolras’ hand.

“Really?” Enjolras scorned.

Grantaire smirked. “I am no Asclepius, as you are no Dionysus. We all have our roles to play. I see you brought quite the selection.” The bottle met his lips but he did not break eye contact.

“I – “ Enjolras cleared his throat and looked down at the three bottles still in his grip. “I did not want to leave the best option behind.”

“Hmm.” Grantaire’s gaze had returned to Bossuet.

“I must confess I was unaware of your medical abilities. Perhaps there is more of Asclepius in you than you care to admit.”

Grantaire looked slightly hurt as he glanced briefly at the man next to him. “I spend a great deal of time with an excitable medical student, and I have picked up some of his habits. I know my limitations. An Apollo would be better suited to this task.” He gestured to the men still huddled on the floor, who were mostly just speaking companionably at this point.

As usual, Enjolras did not enjoy the comparison. “That may be true, but a follower of Pallas Athena is rather more suited to the opposite task, however unsavory it may be.”

Grantaire was silent for some time until he said, “Even Athena Parthenos took the time for weaving and worshippers. And she knew when Nike would not follow her. Excuse me, Enjolras.” He left to join their laughing friends.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know about the difference between Athena's representation as Pallas Athena vs Athena Parthenos please look it up because it is VERY interesting
> 
> don't @ me with historical inaccuracies 
> 
> actually please do i want to Learn.
> 
> don't @ me with medical historical inaccuracies tho bc pls god if i never learn another thing about 19c medicine it will be too many things


End file.
